Sleepover
by crescentmoon64
Summary: Seiji invites his friends over for a playdate, but when it starts to rain, they're stuck at his house! What games will they be force to play and how long will they have to stay?
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare?

"Hurry up, Sho! Your taking forever," Teppei urged.

Sho smiled nervously and nodded. He had been doing all he could to get out of his predicament, but to no avail.

Early this morning, Seiji had called him over for dinner. Apparently, he had invited half the select team and a couple other players as well. Sho had been happy to see that all his friends were to have a fun time together, but when he found out Seiji's plan, he had been reluctant to join.

With Tsubasa, Tatsuya, Shige, Daichi, Katsuro, Teppei, Taki, Akira, and himself, they were going to play truth or dare.

When Seiji announced that they were going to play truth or dare, he recieved a glare from Tsubasa, nervous glances from Sho and Katsuro, a smile from Shige, and the rest, looks of confusion.

"Why?" was the one word from Katsuro.

"Becaue... it's fun! It'll be a good way to bond!!!" Seiji said excitedly. Complaints went around the room, but no one complained, after all, Seiji was the host. He decided the rules.

"So, what are the rules?" Shige asked wickedly.

"Mmmh, you can't refuse to answer or do the dare... if you don't, you have to run two miles.. outside in the rain," Seiji's grin matching Shige's.

More complaints arouse. No one wanted to go out... there.

"I'll start. Tatsuya, truth or dare?" Shige asked.

"Truth," there was no telling what Shige would make him do if he chose dare.

"Who do you like the best in this group? And I mean, like like..."

"What kind of question is that?"

"If you don't, you have to run two miles..." Daichi commented. Sho noted that he was getting into the spirit as well. He sighed.

"Umm, Seiji. Are you sure you want to play truth or dare? Can't we go do something more sensible?" Katsuro tried to reason.

Seiji ignored him, and said,"So, what's your answer?"

Tatsuya began to murmur something that was incomprehensible. He was turning redder by the moment and his face was turned to the window, watching the rain fall.

"What? We couldn't here."

"Shige, alright?" Tatsuya almost shouted. Sho went red as well. Shige juts smiled, his grin getting wider by the minute. "My turn," he glared. "Sho... truth or dare?"

Sho sighed. He hadn't want it to have come like this... but, there was no other choice. "Truth."

Seiji rolled his eyes. He wanted action.

"Umm... Tell us your deepest secret," Tatsuya said, trying to pick something easy. He felt a little bad for the guy.

Sho blushed. He didn't keep many things from his friend. He began to search in his head, but he already had one. It was something he had kept to himself for a long time.

"Spit it out, Sho! Don't forget, we'll know if your lying," Teppei said. Taki nudged him in the shoulders.

"Umm.... IlikeTsubasa," he said really fast.

"What??!" Tsubasa said, loosing his cool. Did the black haired chibi just say what he thought he said.

There was silence at first, but then, starting with Shige, everyone began to break. He laughed, and whistled. Cheers went around the room with Sho blushing madly, and Tsubasa looking the other way as well.

Seiji was content.... to some extent. Three people were already embarassed into silence. Fun.

"Sho, go ahead, choose someone," Taki said trying to help his friend out.

"Um, Taki, what about you? Truth or dare?" Sho asked, thankful for an excuse.

"Truth. Sorry Seiji," he tossed Seiji a sorry look. He would deffinatley choose truth over dare.

"You guys are no fun!" Seiji pouted.

"Um, do you like grapes or oranges better?" -wham-! Tsubasa had hit him on the head.

"What kind of question is that, Sho? If your not gonna do one, I am. Are you and Teppei going out?" Seiji asked.

"Yes," he said straight fowardly.

Katsuro sweatdropped. So bluntly...

"Teppei, truth or dare?"

Teppei, taken aback slightly that Taki would admit this, muttered dare. Then regaining his composure, said, "Bring it on!"

"Ten cans of sprite. Oh, and you can't go to the restroom for an hour," Taki said smiling pleasently.

"Alright!" Seiji said as he brought out the soda. "Drink, drink, drink!" he chanted.

The team watched in amazement as Teppei began chugging down then cans of sprite. He gave up at nine.

Daichi's face loosened up. "Two miles... outside. I estimate that would be about thirty laps around the field. I advise you to take an umbrella."

"No umbrellas. Have fun!" Seiji said as he pushed Teppei out the door and locked it.

"Since he's running laps, I'll dare Tsubasa!" Seiji shouted. He had been waiting for this.

Tsubasa glared, then emitted a small groan. Before Seiji could ask, he said, "Dare."

Perfect. "You have to dress into, well, a dress,"

A look of horror. "You don't even have a dress!" he shouted, trying to think a way out of it.

"Yes I do. I got one especially for today. Now, dress. Or you can run laps with Teppei."

* * *

From Seiji's bathroom, out popped Tsubasa. Wearing a dress. He had on a short, red mini dress, with cute ribbons, laces, and frills covering the whole thing. In his hair was a red ribbon, tied around his head, forming a bow at the top. He looked a hundred percent girl. A scowl was on his face, thinking of bad things to do on Seiji, but when he came out, all there was was laughter.

"Kawaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!!!"

* * *

Teppei ran. And ran. And ran in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Teppei came bursting in, drenched with water. Water dripped on to the floor as he struggled to close the door.

"Shut the door already!" Tsubasa shouted, complaining about the water getting in.

For once, Teppei sounded serious. "Hey, it looks pretty bad out there… Can we manage to go home…" drifting off, finally noticing Tsubasa was in a… dress?

Seiji dropped his can of sprite. "YEEEEES! Sleepover!!!!"

Shige sweatdropped. He sighed, nevertheless. Looking out the window from Seiji's living room, he knew that they were, indeed, stuck.

"Turn on the t.v. to see if it's working. Sho, trying calling your brother," Katsuro ordered, taking charge.

Tsubasa shook his head, while at the same time the lights went out. He frowned slightly. "Hey, can I get out of this?"

Seiji shook his head. "Hmm… what do you guys want to do?"

Out the door came a flash of lighting and the sound of thunder. Tsubasa, much to everyone's surprised, gave a small whimper.

Seiji, trying to cheer the people up, and have fun asked, "Hmm… what shall we play?"

One by one, his teammates began to back away slowly.

Seiji's grin just kept on getting wider…

* * *

**Okay, peoples! I leave it up to you guys to help me think of the next game for this story! Pleeease tell me if you have a good idea! It could be…almost….any game. **

**crescentmoon64**


End file.
